


You Gotta Love Me Harder

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, and skye is really hot for him, so is he, the one where ward is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you like to have dinner sometime?” He asked, shuffling uncomfortably and Skye found it the most adorable thing ever. Here he was, a six foot tall Adonis that could have any woman he wanted being all nervous about asking her on a date. “Like a date I mean.” He added as an afterthought to clarify it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> Ves complained she missed my lemons. I HAD to write her something.

"I thought you said this would be easy!" Bobbi hissed as another contraction tore through her. She grabbed Lance's hand and squeezed hard. Grant gave her only a kind and warm smile in return. 

 

"I never said something like that, Barbara." He wrote something down on her chart and put it back into its place. "I said that an epidural would make it as comfortable as giving birth can be. You wanted to be the brave one and do it drugs free." 

 

"Do you think you could give her something now?" Skye asked from his side eyeing her sister warily. "I mean before she cuts her husband's ball off!" Lance yelped softly giving her a terrified look. 

 

"Don't give her ideas!" He whined as Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him. 

 

“Not really." Grant shook his head lightly checking on Bobbi once more. "We're halfway there and the drug wouldn't be able to do anything for her. Guess we're doing this naturally!" He winked and Bobbi reached for her cellphone. Lance wrestled it out of her hands before she could throw it at her doctor.

 

Wouldn't be the first time! 

 

When her sister announced that she was pregnant Skye had prepared herself for some very long months! Bobbi was easy going most of the time but a pain in the ass when she was sick, add pregnancy hormones to the mix and this could only spell disaster. It wasn't easy for her either, morning sickness from early on and until the end of the second trimester and high blood pressure had put her to bedrest until the baby would be born.

 

They did have a pretty good doctor though so Skye had no doubt that her nephew would be nothing but healthy and strong when he came into this world. Doctor Grant Ward except of being top of his field was also very, very, _very_ hot which made the visits every month even more fun for her. Skye had to admit that the memories of him had gotten her off quite a few times. He was every bit the porn cliché, tall, dark and with a body to die for and Skye would die herself if she didn't do something about her crush, really.

 

"Are you sure, Doc?" She teased. "I mean you pinch her nose, I blow in her mouth the baby will pop right out of her!" Grant smiled softly as he made his way to the door. 

 

"Not sure it will work, Miss Coulson." He said as he reached for the doorknob. "But we can always try!" The pillow Bobbi threw hit the door just as it was closing.

 

~oOo~

 

"I'm never having children." She murmured as they stepped out of Bobbi's room.

 

Finally after twenty eight hours and a broken finger for Lance, her sister gave birth to a perfect little boy that looked a lot like his father much to everyone's dismay. All they needed was for Lance's ego to get bigger! The experience was an eye opener for Skye though and made sure that she'd use protection religiously until she was ready. No that she really needed to, it had been like six months since she kicked Miles out of her life and she had gone only in one dreadful date with a guy named Lincoln and that only because her mother had begged her too. Melinda May-Coulson didn't beg often so when she did Skye couldn't say 'no'.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, _Daisy_.” He teased, saying her middle name as if to test it and she narrowed her eyes. They had stumbled upon each other a time or two and shared acoffee which was how he learned about her ridiculous middle name. He wasn’t supposed to use it against her though! “It’s hard but at the end of the day is all worth it.” 

 

“Is it, _Douglas_?” She shot back a moment later, pulling the same trick he did. She wasn’t the only one with dark secrets!

 

“Touché.” He nodded smirking as they came to a stop before his office. “That’s me.” He sighed and they stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. “Look I-“

 

“What are you-“ They spoke at the same time. “Go on.” She motioned for him to continue because she was too nervous to say what she wanted anyway. She had no problem with asking a guy out but there was something different about Grant Ward. He gave you the vibe of the classic old fashioned gentleman, always polite and flirting in just the right way. It made Skye even hotter for him. 

 

“Would you like to have dinner sometime?” He asked, shuffling uncomfortably and Skye found it the most adorable thing ever. Here he was, a six foot tall Adonis that could have any woman he wanted being all nervous about asking her on a date. “Like a date I mean.” He added as an afterthought to clarify it. 

 

“I would love that!” She smiled brightly and watched as his face light up. 

 

“Great! Tomorrow at seven?” He suggested and she nodded eagerly.

 

“I can’t wait!” She winked and turned on her heels, walking back to Bobbi’s room quickly. 

 

~oOo~

 

Thankfully for her it didn’t take much to get Bobbi to lend her that amazing black dress she had for years and wouldn’t let people even touch it much less wear it. Skye suspected it had something to do with her new found status as a mother.

 

 _“Burn the damn thing for all I care, that’s the reason I had to push a watermelon out of my vagina.”_ Bobbi had answered looking fondly at the pink bundle of screams in her arms.

 

So a sort trip to Victoria’s Secret and a bikini wax later she was all ready to go. Skye would never forget the look on his face when she opened the door inviting him in for a while. Ward’s eyes were rolling on the floor Duffy Duck style as his roamed over her body hungrily, that alone put a small skip on her step as she slipped into her high heels. Skye had to admit the corset top paired up with the pencil skirt of the dress did wonders to her body, it was possible the best 200 bucks her sister had ever spend. 

 

“You look very beautiful.” He said leaning against the doorway that led to her living room as he watched her colouring her lips in a fiery red lipstick. She smiled satisfied, winking at him. 

 

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” She teased and walked past him to grab her coat. “Shall we?” She asked. 

 

“We shall he said.” He nodded, his gaze locked on hers. 

 

Skye had a pretty good feeling about tonight. 

 

~oOo~

 

They had dinner at a cozy restaurant downtown, and while they were there Skye learned he had three siblings, two brothers and a younger sister and that went into medicine just to piss off his dad because they were expecting from him to follow a political career like his old brother and Ward really couldn’t care less. In return she told him childhood stories and how Bobbi and Lance met which had him in stitches. They were having so much fun no one of them realised how fast time passed. 

 

“I had a very good time.” She breathed as they came to a stop before her door and it felt like someone turned up the tension between them a few notches. Truth is Skye had been hot for him for months and from the looks he kept giving her so was he and really who were they to argue with the laws of attraction.

 

“Me too.” He said as he leaned in, their lips just a touch away. The moment his mouth found hers Skye knew there was no going back, no more teasing. Her fingers found home in his soft her as his hands settled on her waist pulling her closer. “We shouldn’t.” He murmured as they came up for air. 

 

“Technically,” She said trailing kisses down his throat, making Ward whimper softly. “This is like our tenth date. I mean we did meet in all of Bobbi’s appointments and had coffee twice.” She reasoned and watched as his eye darkened. 

 

“I like the way you think.” He growled and took her lips in another kiss, more passionate and possessive. His hands traveled up, cupping her breasts gently, massaging the soft flesh. “God,” He sighed and pushed his hips against hers, his hardness pressing against her stomach. “You’ve been driving me insane all night. This dress should be illegal.” 

 

“Kind of the point, _Doctor_.” She taunted naughtily. “We should take this inside or my neighbours are about to get quite the show.” She palmed his cock to make a point and he squeezed her tits a little rougher in retaliation.

 

They worked together to open her door, her hands shaking a little from the small show they put on her building’s hallway. For all Skye knew, Ms. Hand was spying on her again, though even if she didn’t something told Skye come morning light all six floors would know exactly what she was doing all night long. As soon as they were inside he kicked the door shut and pushed up against it again, she shrugged her coat off, his fingers going for the zipper at the top pf her dress and she saw lust burning in his gaze as soon as he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

 

“Just as perfect as I thought they would be.” He murmured sucking a stiff nipple into his mouth and whatever she was going to say was drowned on a loud moan. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore his lips moved down her stomach, pressing kisses on the exposed skin as the zipper finally came undone, her dress falling in a pool around her feet. He chocked back a moan when her stockings came into view and Skye smiled to herself satisfied. Ward looked up at her, something deliciously dangerous sparkling in his eyes, and Skye could barely believe how good he looked. Kneeling between her legs, gazing at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

 

She barely had time to register the sinful smirk on his face before he pulled the lace that was covering her down her legs and his mouth delved into her. Kissing and caressing her body into submission and she felt her knees shake when he hit a particular good stop. So he did it again, and again, and again, until the only thing she could hear were her own screams, her blood pounding as he toyed with her clit. He pushed two long digits inside of her roughly and Skye swore she hadn’t come so hard before. 

 

“Fuck.” She moaned still shivering as he kissed his way back up her body again. She grabbed his chin and crushed her lips against his, tasting herself on his tongue. Her hands worked on getting his at least half naked, and she moaned when the hard planes of his chest came into view. Yep! He was as good as she thought they would be. “I want you.” She whimpered as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

 

“How do you want me?” He asked in a teasing voice, pushing is covered cock against her dripping cunt. 

 

“Don’t care how.” She growled reaching between them to undo his pants. “I just need you inside me.” He took a condom from his back pocket and she snatched out of his hands, sheathing him into the thin latex quickly. 

 

“Closer flat surface available?” He asked and she motioned towards the kitchen, he moved them there laughing huskily. She shivered as her behind came into contact with the cold marble of the island but it was soon forgotten when he pushed inside of her slowly.

 

 _Skye. Could. Feel. Every. Inch. Of. Him._  

 

Thick and hard, stretching her open and her nail bit into his shoulders. He stilled as he bottomed out, letting her get used to him and moved only when she wiggle impatiently, whining against his mouth. It want downhill from there, they fucked fast and hard, kissing like there was no tomorrow, hands wandering over heated flesh. Skye was ready to rip at the seams and from the looks of it so was he.

 

“I need you,” She panted. “To fuck me faster.” She gasped in his ear smiling devilishly and he snarled in answer. 

 

“Lay back.” He ordered stilling for a moment and Skye did as she was told. Ward grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the island fucking into her harder, hitting places she didn’t even know she had. Her back bowed the moment his fingers found her clit and her orgasm shattered her in two, as she screamed her pleasure to the ceiling. Ward came a few thrusts later, calling her name like it was a prayer. His fell on top of her both panting. 

 

“If I knew this was would it would be like.” He said nuzzling his nose against hers. “I would have asked you out months ago.”

 

“You live and learn.” She teased and pulled his lips to hers, they kissed slow for a few hot moments and she felt him growing hard between her thighs again. “Impressive.” She moaned as he slipped a new condom on, letting his hard dick rock against her soaked slit. 

 

“I have a very good stamina.” He boasted cockily.

 

“I plan on testing them all night long.” She groaned as he slipped back inside her. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
